Valentine's Years
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Every year was always interesting when she was with Natsu.


**It's Valentine's day! I hope you like this little piece I wrote!**

* * *

Lucy was nervous about this Valentine's Day, mostly because her boyfriend never understood the holiday. She only expected him to give her a box of chocolates their first year together, the idiot instead showing up with a ring worth twice the guild's income.

"But don't you like pretty things, Luce? I thought pink suited you," His puppy dog frown breaking the strength she tried to hold when denying the gift.

"It's just...it's so expensive, Natsu...I really don't need anything this amazing...I don't want you spending so much on me." She sighed, gazing at the thick, heart-shaped rock on her right hand, much too nervous to allow it on the left.

"It's okay once in a while, right? I saved up so I could spoil you, please tell me you love it," Her cheeks flushed brightly at his words; well, she had always wanted to be spoiled...

"Of course I do! But I mean it, I really don't want you spending so much on one gift again."

"Aye, sir!"

The next year was much sweeter, at least the idea of it had begun sweetly. She arrived at his house, dressed up and made up for their dinner. Natsu had said he was going to prepare her a meal Mira had taught him to make. But before she could even knock, the pink haired dragon slayer was busting down his own door and tackling her to the ground.

"It's gonna blow!" He shouted, Lucy cringing as she heard the pot steam wildly before its explosion.

Natsu put out the fire and turned back to the dirt-covered girl with a sheepish grin, the celestial mage grabbing and tugging him back to her apartment. The ending was well enough, she made them a spaghetti dinner, and they cuddled while watching her favorite movies, she couldn't have asked for much more.

The year after that, Lucy was pleasantly surprised to receive a small box as her gift, Natsu's feet anxiously shuffling as she opened it. Inside were three little chocolates, in what shape must have attempted to mimic a heart.

"I-I know it's not a lot! But they're the only ones that came out good enough to eat," Her heart soared at his embarrassed face, watching as he tried to hide away in his scarf. "Happy Valentines Day..."

"You're so sweet, Natsu," She held the box lovingly to her chest, biting her bottom lip as she stared coyly into his eyes.

"Woah, woah, if I knew chocolates were gonna give you that kind of face, I would've made them years ago!"

The fourth-year...was it clear at this point Lucy did not hold very high standards for her Valentines gifts? But she always loved to see what crazy thing he had cooked up next.

Lucy was worried Natsu wouldn't make it on time since he had taken a job at the beginning of the week with Gray and either had yet to be seen walking through the guild doors. Both she and Juvia finally sent themselves home when the sun had gone down, and neither had returned, a lonely valentines night set before them.

It was quite surprising to see so many candles lit and standing on every free corner of her furniture, roses by the ton filling her apartment and bordering a path leading to her room. Her charmed heart was quickly snatched as she blanched at the sight on her bed, Natsu holding a rose between his lips and a box of chocolate held in front of his bare self.

"Who in the world taught you how to do something like this?" She placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow as Natsu grinned delightfully.

"Hibiki! We ran into him on our way back, he said girls really like this kind of thing,"

"Well, I do love the flowers." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But please, put your clothes back on."

But this fifth and present year, Lucy felt antsy. She wanted to get back to their home, to see whatever Natsu had prepared. She knew it wasn't a coincidence when Cana suddenly dragged her out for a girls day in town. The brunette never liked going to the spa or shopping on a day she knew bars were charging cheap for single girls. She went ahead and bought a lingerie set that the clerk insisted matched her skin tone very well, ignoring the looks Cana gave her when they left.

"I'm not going to be surprised when you're watermelon plump in nine months," She snickered as the blonde whipped her a glare. It wasn't soon after that the card mage was sending her back to her house in the woods, having moved in with Natsu some time last Christmas. That day was one to remember when they had finally finished emptying her apartment only for Natsu to have such a hard time leaving the smell she had attached to the walls. But his compromise was the promise of Lucy's bed she was happy to share with him in their own home.

"Natsu, I'm home!" She called as she walked in, heart thumping wildly for this anticipated gift. There weren't any smells of cooking, which he had been not long ago banned from. No giant bushel of roses or peonies, not a giant stuffed bear or box of chocolate in sight.

"Go wait in the bedroom!" The slayer called from his hiding place, Lucy rolling her eyes as she walked into said room. He just better not have gotten any more advice from those shitty Blue Pegasus boys.

She calmly set aside her newly bought items before taking a seat at the edge of her bed, awaiting the presence of her dragon boyfriend. The door slowly creaked open, and thankfully the pink haired boy was still dressed, in his causal pants and vest, scarf rightfully in its place. She grinned as he hid his hands behind his back, praying to the first master in hopes whatever he hid wouldn't be something that could potentially harm her health.

"Close your eyes," He whispered as he stood in front of her, Lucy following his orders and shut them tight. She could feel his hands come around and clasp something together, a weightless jewel falling upon her chest. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight of a perfectly shaped pink heart, diamond or quartz, she wasn't sure. The chain around was gold, real gold, she'd know it in an instant compared to its cheaper copy.

"Oh, Natsu..." It matched the ring she only wore when they were off jobs, afraid to lose it in battle. "It's too much..."

"Not this time! You told me not to spend too much again, so I made this myself. Metal-head helped a little, but I did most of the work," He puffed his chest proudly as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Where in the world did you get materials for something like this?"

"Never underestimate a dragon's nose, Lucy! You can find that stuff easy with a little digging. And it's easy to mold with a little heat and pressure. I got Yukino to borrow Libra while they were passing through town."

"You're amazing!" Her laugh was breathless as she quickly jumped up to give him a hug. Natsu chuckled as he held her back, burying his nose against the crook of her neck. "Thank you so much,"

"My pleasure, Luce. Can't have my girl walkin' around like she ain't my princess, hm?" She rolled her eyes and graciously kissed his cheek, Natsu reciprocating until their lips came together.

"Wait one second, okay? I bought something really cute for tonight." Lucy giggled as she pulled away, pink haired boy whining as he fell to the bed, waiting for her return from the bathroom.


End file.
